Breathe
by Caecie
Summary: All Annabelle wanted was to move on from the death of her brother, to live a normal life away from the world he lived in. She tries to forget, but she can't shake off the horrible feeling that she can never leave the world she grew up in.


Chapter One

_Italic ( Flashbacks, etc... )_

"speaking"

'thinking'

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but the ocs ( Anna and Adam ). Characters may be out of character. And I know the summary sucks... I tried.

· · ·

_ flashback _

_ "I can fix this" Anna applied pressure to the katana wound in her brother's stomach. Both Ethan and his newly revived twin huddled together, giving the panicked female space. Black blood drying to Aiden's skin on his face, neck and where his wound had been. Ethan pulled him closer to his chest as they watched Anna struggle to keep her own brother alive._

_ "Eve" Adam spluttered, black blood spraying out of his mouth, some hitting Anna's face. She didn't seem to hear him and continued to apply pressure. Anna inhaled sharply, closed her eyes for moment before her dress ripped under the force of her wings breaking free. A soft glow formed under her hands as she opened her eyes, her pupils expanded, taking over her eyes completely._

_ "I-I can fix this-" "Annabelle, enough." Adam shouted and the light faded, her eyes back to their original color as she looked at him in shock. A small whimper escaped her control._

_ "It's okay Eve." He whispered, noticing a tear roll down her cheek. Adam smiled, and through the pain in his arm, he cupped her exposed cheek. Anna looked at Adam as he caressed it, not caring about the bloody handprint it would leave._

_ "I accept my punishment Eve, I want to be with them... I-I'll die if I stay." He stated and Anna felt her heart break at his statement. Adam looked at his little sister, taking in her face, her eye color and how much she had grown from the quiet little sister that saved him from their mother to the young woman who had been his best friend, the anchor to his sanity. He inhaled softly and kept his eyes on her as his eyes began to turn white, his body dissolving into light. The whole time as Anna watched, she knew her eyes were the same. She could see what was waiting for him._

_ Their grandparents, their uncles and aunts, cousins and deceased friends were all waiting for him, knowing his time had come._

_ "I love you Annabelle," Adam allowed himself to cry, hearing his sister cry as she gripped onto him, begging him to stay, telling him how much she still needed him. But he couldn't stay, he changed what was meant to happen, so he accepted his fate. Even if it meant that he could no longer see his sister live life. "So much... just remember that, always."_

_ Anna gripped tighter and flinched at the sight of Derek's hand taking Adam's free one. Adam had been forced into the form of a kanima by his mother at a young age and had been without an actual master since she had died. It freed him to join a pack. Derek's and then Scott's. For Derek, it was never about his abilities, but Adam's drive that brought them closer. It showed Derek why Scott and Stiles were best friends with the broken kanima. But the sacrifice Adam made to save Ethan from feeling what both he and the White siblings felt was something Derek respected._

_ Adam looked at the twins and Chris before looking up at what visible sky he could see. His chest was breaking up into light and he felt warm... and that scared him._

_ "I thought death hurt much more when you have broken a law... but, it... it feels like I'm on top of warm sand-" Adam never finished his sentence, his body gone. _

_ Anna felt her knuckles touch the ground and something within her snapped. Her eyes flashed from red to gold as she saw the missing chunks of her life, the pieces that Adam had taken from her to protect her. She pulled the ruined shirt to her chest and let out an agonizing sob._

_ Just as Anna's wings retracted back into her, Lydia ran up to the head of the steps, Stiles right behind her. Both looked at the scene before them in shock. Lydia covered her mouth before turning into Stiles' chest, crying._

_ "No..." Scott breathed as he met with the two at the head of the steps, seeing that his friend was gone. He took in the sight of both Chris, Derek and the twins trying to comfort Anna in as he felt an empty feeling in his chest at the sight of her exposed hand covered in the blood that belonged to the one person she had left._

_ end _

Anna closed her locker door and looked at the two lockers beside her out of habit. Aiden and Ethan were gone, left Beacon Hills only a few days after the deaths of Allison and Adam. For Adam to have died and Aiden to have lived, was something that weighed heavy on Aiden's shoulders and so he left. He felt like staying was a slap in Anna's face. Ethan followed days after, his relationship with Danny ended so he had no tie to Beacon Hills. The three still talked, just through letters mainly and at times text messages. The last letter Anna had sent was that she was no longer talking to Scott, Stiles.

With the death of Allison, Anna reassured everyone in the pack that Allison found her place. But with Adam's death, non of the people who were close to Adam did that for her. The only ones had been Derek, Chris and Lydia. Malia, when she met Anna said how her coyote form liked him and managed to cheer her up with stories of how he would check on her now and then. But with Scott and Stiles, Adam's best friends, Anna was just mad. It felt like they cared little for Adam. Were as they still were not over Allison, Adam seemed to be forgotten to the two and so she ignored them.

"Bells!" The brunette turned around and spotted her friend Garrett and his girlfriend Violet. The two made their way over to her. When they reached her, Garrett pulled her into a tight hug, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek before moving over to allow Violet to wrap her arms around the slightly shorter girl's shoulders.

"Hi... Excited for tryouts Garrett?" Anna asked him, only to see Garrett grin. She felt her heart rise into her throat, she had missed seeing him so happy. For a while, he was miserable, playing lacrosse, sulking and hanging out with Mason when he had been to after she altered his memory of the first half of his freshman year. He had stopped talking to Violet the day after she did it and only a week later Violet came back into the picture. It made her happy just to see him happy and content again.

Violet looked between the two, not knowing if her friendship with Anna was a threat to her relationship with Garrett. He had mentioned from the first day they were talking that earlier in the year Anna and him had been friends for a while but just started to get back in touch recently. But the look they gave one another was... startling to her.

"The coach mentioned that he was looking for someone like Adam White, he was the team's head co-caption right?" She spoke up, trying to be included int the conversation. Garrett nodded and his grin grew as he spoke about Adam. As the two talked, Anna would flinched every time the duo mentioned his name. She gripped her binder a bit tighter as if it was her lifeline. She was too distracted to notice Mason as he led the new freshman to his locker and soon joined in listening to what his friends were talking about. Anna just stood there, allowing the two to continue, struggling to hold herself together. Garrett had absolutely no memory of Anna, and how she had told him about Adam being her brother so the links didn't connect in his head.

Anna lowered her head and held her binder closer as Garrett spoke; she tried to stop her shoulders from shaking with her silent crying but she couldn't.

"Yeah, coach mention that he was one of his best players. But I wonder why he quit playing- Anna?" Garrett's smile fell at the sight of his friend. He could tell that she was crying, and it pulled whatever joy he had out of him and crushed it.

"I... I have to get to class." She spoke softly before walking away, wiping her eyes as she rushed off.

"Bells! Annabelle!" Garrett called for her, stopping when he realized that she was not going to turn back. Violet looked at Garrett and turned her attention towards the sound of a locker slamming.

"Wow..." Mason said, shrugging on his backpack and shaking his head in disappointment. The couple looked at their friend in confusion.

"You guys really need to apologize to Annabelle." Mason stated, watching as the two questioned him silently. Mason took a moment to allow himself to calm down before opening Anna's locker. She had forgotten to lock it. Inside on her locker door were pictures tacked to it. There was one with Jackson, Danny and herself in a yoga class. The two lacrosse players struggled while Anna seemed better off. The next was of her and Allison at her house, baking and the other pictures were of Scott's pack and friends from the many places that her father moved his family to.

"Adam, the lacrosse co-caption , the same one you two were talking about is her brother. He died this year." Mason said, watching Garrett grab the locker door and looked at the picture of Adam and Anna. It was at the finals last year, Anna had been late by her attire. She wore her competition costume while Adam was still in his lacrosse uniform. He stood behind her and allowed her to hold his lacrosse stick while he held her close to him. Garrett could barely tell that they were even related, the two only have the same smile. He felt his shoulders hunch over out of guilt. He felt bad for talking about him in front of Anna.

As he took a few more seconds to look at the pictures, he noticed a polaroid sticking out from between a trig book and a world history book. Garrett waited until the three been preoccupied and took it, realizing there was six total. He quickly took them and peeked at the first one and it shocked him.

It was of the two of them, him and Anna together. The two were laying out in a sleeping bag somewhere he didn't remember going to. Garrett didn't look at the other five, he didn't have enough time. Instead, Garrett pocketed them, placing them in his wallet carefully to keep them safe.

· · ·

**an:** So... I decided to make a deal with my mother about doing other things then drawing so since she was writing a story for herself and her best friend's eyes only, my part was to pick something and do it. And so I picked making a fanfiction which is something I am very nervous about. Feedback would be nice but it's not a requirement but I would love to have it.

I literally spent two weeks figuring out how to start this story and so I'm just gonna try to go along with the now finished season, adding a few things in between and continue from there... maybe. And I promise I will change the summary... eventually. and the pairings... I don't know who to pair anna with so we'll just leave that blank. Many explanations on adam and his broken kanima label will be explained soon. just not the next chapter. maybe the one after that.


End file.
